Various methods and technologies are known in the art for the transmitting and streaming of digital media over different types of networks.
Nowadays, many consumer and professional devices can generate digital media which is of sufficient quality for inclusion in a professional media product for broadcasting. Devices such as Smart-phones, tablets, PCs with webcams and even consumer digital cameras can generate digital media such as High Definition Video and higher video formats.
Some solutions deliver high-quality video and live video streaming from devices, and may work e.g. over cellular networks to overcome cellular network limitations—. Some even bond several cellular networks into one trying to guarantee an higher bandwidth. But all of these solutions such as solutions from KIT digital, Ustream, Qik, Mobli, Livecast, Teradek Cube, LiveU or DSIRF or solutions for video calls such as Microsoft—Skype, Apple—FaceTime or Adobe Connect result in a video quality which is not Tier 1 broadcast quality, and their bandwidth requirements make them impracticable for continuous live broadcasting over Mobile Networks.                Some solutions and technologies e.g. as available from Avid—Interplay, EVS—XTAccess, Aurora—GC have remote editing technologies which store media in a central repository. This demands a high network volume and renders them impractical for live and interactive scenarios.        
Conventional technology constituting background to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:
US 2007/0113184 to Haot et al describe centralized editorial control of remote digital media systems.
EP 1213915 to Sony UK Ltd. (McGrath et al) describes a video processing system which generates low and high bit-rate copies of video.
EP 2242057 describes a system for multi-user remote video editing.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.
Network technologies which currently support and deliver broadcast-quality HDTV video include: satellite, fiber, Optical Carrier level 3 (OC-3) and Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS), however they are inflexible and do not support connectivity to or from all the desired locations.